


The Roses Are Symbolic

by MagpieMorality



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Not for a prompt! I just wanted to write some things off the top of my head; this is one of those things.Vaguely regency/historical setting. Married Intruality.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The Roses Are Symbolic

"Where is he?" Remus called, voice booming out joyfully as he strode into the manor entrance hall, peeling his riding gloves off and looking around for his husband. "Pat! Patton!" 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Patton's laugh reached him. Ah, somewhere at the back, perhaps in the garden. Remus raced through the house, glad for his long legs as he crossed the space quickly, bounding down the steps at the back door and out into the garden where he saw Patton, moving in his direction. 

He was a vision as always, his hair hidden under a straw hat, his eternally scruffy and worn blue overalls stained with grass and mud from the gardening he'd been doing, cheeks ruddy from working in the heat. 

Remus loved him desperately. 

"I missed you!" He chirped, leaning in for a kiss that tasted faintly of earth as they reached each other. Patton beamed, his round face squishing up delightfully, and Remus couldn't _not_ kiss him again. 

"You were only out for a few hours!" His husband chuckled, patting the loose soil off his gardening gloves and then pulling them off entirely to shove them in a pocket. "I barely managed to sort the roses out, dear."

"I still missed you. But show me, show me!" 

Patton grinned, almost skipping as he led Remus back to the flowerbed he'd been playing in, where two new little rose bushes sat in freshly set earth. They were mostly stems and thorns for now, but despite Remus' concerns Patton had insisted. Roses came with thorns, he said. They wouldn't be roses without them. And it would be worth it when they bloomed, dangerous and dazzlingly beautiful. At the time Remus had wondered if Patton was saying more than he was saying, so to speak, but he had been quickly distracted by something and had forgotten to ask. 

He didn't wonder anymore, but instead tugged Patton against his side as his pretty gardener explained his plans to wind the two bushes together as they grew, so the two colours of roses seemed to come from a single plant. Remus smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek under the hat, and just kept right on listening as the summer afternoon buzzed on around them, the perfect symphony with Patton's sweet voice. 


End file.
